Changes
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Sentí una presión en mi mano, algo me estaba tocando y la estaba presionando, mi visión estaba oscura y borrosa, pero pude distinguir una piel morena y un cabello blanco…Soul, mi boca exclamo ese pequeño gemido.


Desperté con un conocido aroma cerca mió. Mis ojos se sentían pesados y no tenia ganas de abrirlos, aun hacia frió así que debía estar amaneciendo. Me moví un poco y me choque contra una mata de pelo, hundí mi nariz en ella y era el aroma de Soul, mis manos lentamente se dirigieron a su brazo para acariciarlo, el cual descubrí que estaba agarrado a mi cintura, abrí un poco los ojos y lo vi con su cabeza hundida en mi pecho y sus brazos agarrados a mi cintura abrazándome. Su respiración era lenta y tranquila, sus ojos también estaban relajados y en completa paz, sonreí un poco. Comencé a moverle para que me dejara salir, hizo unos refunfuneos y se dio la vuelta para el otro lado, poniéndose sus brazos sobre sus ojos y a mi dejándome salir.

Me levante y salí lentamente de mi habitación cerrando la puerta con delicadeza para no despertar a Soul. Tenia sed, la garganta me picaba y me dolía, no lo soportaba, la sentía caliente y con un ardor, mis labios estaban secos y mi boca se abría inconscientemente. Me dirigí a la cocina y saque algo de la heladera, lo mordí, y comencé a succionar el néctar que saciaría mi sed. Hasta que una voz me interrumpió

-Maka? –dijo Soul bostezando desde el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación

-Soul –susurre mirándole

-Que haces mordiendo el pedazo de cerdo que compramos para la cena? Esta crudo –dijo. Si efectivamente estaba mordiendo la cena de esta noche, y estaba sin cocinar

-Esto…ps…jajaja –dije nerviosamente terminando en reírme, mire para otro lado avergonzada. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello por detrás su aliento chocaba en mi oreja causándome sensaciones placenteras.

-No hace falta que hagas eso, siempre que quieras alimento me tienes a mi –dijo depositando un beso en mi oreja –bebe mi sangre Maka

Me di vuelta y le abrase a la vez que mi lengua se encargaba de lamer su cuello, dando lametones cortos y largos que le hacían sentir bien, me encargaba de dejar chupetones rojizos y grandes, Soul luego me molestaba con eso pero el también me lo hacia! Hasta que por fin mis dientes y su piel se encontraron en una mordida. Su cuerpo se estremeció bajo el mió pero comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza. Estaba sorbiendo con ansiedad y su sangre se me hacia a cada momento mas deliciosa.

Temia poder estarlo matando por mi propia gula

-Soul –dije para darle la orden de que se transforme en guadaña. Instantáneamente el se transformo en una luz azul brillante para que luego la guadaña cayera en mis manos –Es ese de ahí no? –señale a una sombra que corría por entre los callejones, como intentando acorralarnos.

-Si, vamos –dijo Soul para que yo luego comenzara a correr detrás del Kishin, el cual, se percato de mi precedía y se dio la vuelta, revelando unas enormes garras plateadas y negras.

El Kishin tenia un aspecto semi-humano. Su piel era violeta y sus brazos estaban malformados puesto que su tamaño era descomunal, sus garras le crecían desde el codo y eso se notaba por debajo de su piel húmeda aparte que tenían la característica de un gradiente de color de negro a plateado, tenia una capa larga y unas botas picudas, carecia de ojos pero aun así denotaba muchísima locura.

Me abalance contra el Kishin siendo mi principal objetivo sus garras, si se las cortaba no tendría nada con que defenderse. El sonido de la guadaña y las garras del Kishin se hacia escuchar por el callejón, entre esa lucha constante a ver quien retrocedía con sus filos, le di una fuerte patada en la cara lanzándole para atrás, y aproveche para saltar e intentar partirlo con la guadaña, mas no contaba que me detendría con su capa que se endureció al momento y me daria un golpe con ella, haciendo que me golpease contra una pared.

Intente sacarme el mareo por el golpe pero el Kishin aprovecho y me dio otro golpe haciendo que cayera al suelo, vi como su capa se envolvía a través de Soul.

-Maka! Mierda! No puedo transformarme! –se escuchaba decir a Soul

El Kishin se abalanzo sobre mi quedando arriba mio, el miedo me invadio y comenze a temblar, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor. Que abriera su gran boca y me comiera. Pero eso nunca llego, en su lugar, comencé a sentir un liquido espeso y muy pesado en mi espalda. Me di la vuelta, y vi al Kishin con unas hojas clavadas en su pecho, imposibilitándole moverse y que se abrieran esas heridas. Mire bien las hojas, salían de mi espalda, hojas de guadaña, de color blanco y negro, y salian de mi espalda…

La capa dejo de sujetar a Soul quien al momento se transformo en humano –Maka! –dijo para dirigirse a mi –vamos levántate! –dijo tomando mi mano y haciendo fuerza para que me pusiera en pie, su mirada se concentro en la mia, que estaba totalmente en blanco.

-Soul que es esto? –dije tartamudeando del nerviosismo

-Primero quítate a ese mounstro de la espalda –dijo mirando al Kishin

-No se como hacerlo! –grite totalmente nerviosa

-De la misma manera en que sacaste esas guadañas de tu espalda

-Ni siquiera se como lo hice idiota! Dime como se hace! –chille

-No sabes? –dijo para luego poner sus manos en mis hombros –Okey primero cierra los ojos e imagina tu espalda humana

-No pasa nada –susurre con nerviosismo

-Piensa que algo se mete dentro tuyo como cuando inhalas mucho aire –hice lo que dijo he instantáneamente paso eso, sentí como que algo fino pero pesado se metía dentro mió, abrí los ojos y entre rayos de luz vi desaparecer ambas hojas y el Kishin caía al suelo –Que fue eso Maka? –dijo mirándome

-No lo se, tenia miedo de que el Kishin me comiera y simplemente aparecieron –susurre tocándome la espalda con extrañes. Aunque sentí que Soul me abrazaba y retenía en sus brazos. Abri los ojos de par en par y le mire. –Soul?

-Perdon por poco no he podido protegerte –escuche la voz de Soul en mi oído. Lo que me distrajo de unos fuertes pasos detrás. Aunque luego sentí una dolorosa mordida en mi cuello, como si unieran mil agujas y me las clavaran en forma de dientes, levante mi cabeza en forma de buscar aire mientras un desgarrador grito de dolor salía de mi boca lastimando mis cuerdas vocales. El dolor se intensificaba y el que me estaba mordiendo estaba jalando mi piel intentando separar ese pedazo de mi cuerpo.

Era el Kishin, no lo había logrado matar, había despertado y me estaba mordiendo y arrancando parte de la piel. De repente escucho la voz de Soul gritando mi nombre pero mis sentidos se estaban apagando poco a poco. Oí una cortadura, me gire ligeramente y vi a Soul cortándole la cabeza al Kishin. Su mirada denotaba un miedo y sorpresa impresionante, alcance a ver que el Kishin se transformaba en un alma roja puesto que el dolor apago la única llama que me mantenía despierta, cerré los ojos y sentí un gran dolor en mi cabeza para luego no despertar.

La garganta me quemaba y me dolía, sentía fuertes punzones en ella que iban y venían. No veía nada salvo oscuridad. No oía nada salvo un zumbido totalmente molesto. Intente moverme pero sentí un gran dolor en el cuello que me obligo a quedarme en mi lugar y junto con ese dolor comencé a sentir uno en la muela, en los dientes mas precisamente.

Sentí una presión en mi mano, algo me estaba tocando y la estaba presionando, pasaban ratos y presionaba mas, incluso llegaba a sentir el calor de ese ser cerca mió. Intente abrir los ojos, mi visión estaba oscura y borrosa, pero pude distinguir una piel morena y un cabello blanco…Soul, mi boca exclamo ese pequeño gemido.

En lo que mi pobre vista podía visualizar, tan pronto dije eso su mirada desconcertada y nerviosa se dirigió a la mía, mi oído comenzaba a recibir sonidos lentamente, aunque solo escuchaba que Soul decía mi nombre.

-Soul? Ayúdame a levantarme –le dije aun con la garganta y la boca doliéndome. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda ayudándome a levantarme, mi cabeza se echo para abajo y comencé a exhalar aire en grandes bocanadas, esto me estaba matando.

-Maka estas bien? –dijo preocupado –Maka! –dijo asustado e impresionado cuando me abalance sobre el y lo abrase, hundiendo mi rostro en su clavícula. Comenze a respirar agitadamente, tenia sed, mi vista se enfocaba en su cuello y sentia algo extraño en mi boca, mi cuerpo se estaba calentando. Soul intento apartarse un poco de mi tomandome de los hombros –Hey que sucede Maka! –me grito.

-Tengo Sed –le respondí con unas palabras que no eran mías, eran palabras de mi necesidad, de mi quemada y adolorida garganta. El calor en mi cuerpo incrementaba y me estaba ahogando, algo estaba doliendo de mi dentadura, era como si me hubieran clavado 2 clavos y los estuvieran tirando o estirando. Me acerque a su oído abrazándole de nuevo sin posibilidad de escape y susurre –Tengo sed de ti –dije relanbiendome y entonces comprendí que tenia como 2 punzones en mi dentadura, 2 nuevos dientes y muy filosos.

-Espera Maka! –dijo intentado safarse de mi, sacándome en el proceso de la cama. Mi compañero intentaba agarrarme de los hombros o de algún lado para que le soltase pero eran intentos en vano. Mi boca se acerco a su cuello, con la intención de morderlo y así alimentarme, el noto esto y comenzó a jalar mi cabeza para atrás, como yo aun estaba colgada de el mis pies estaban en el aire, y también con los brazos de el comenzamos a tirar algunas cosas que estaban alrededor y esos sonidos se escuchaban fuertemente.

Este forcejeo de que yo intentaba morderle y el pararme duro un buen rato, tenia sed y quería algo mas que su cuello, quería su sangre caliente, esto no lo controlaba yo e iba mas allá de mi control. Soul me gritaba que que me pasaba y que lo soltase, pero no podía, lo necesitaba, mas bien necesitaba su sangre.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a Kid totalmente furioso –Hey Soul que sucede aquí? –sus ojos oro se quedaron abiertos como platos cuando vio la escena. Inmediatamente desabrocho su traje y dejo una porción de su cuello libre, justo como para que yo mordiera. La ansiedad, el dolor, y el hambre me recorrían así que solté a Soul y me abalance contra Kid y le mordí con fuerza y sin nada de delicadeza, oi un quejido detrás mió y como el salto por un segundo pero no le di importancia, con la mordida ya abierta comencé a succionar y lamer la sangre que de allí salía.

Un liquido un tanto acido con gusto a metálico se metía a mi boca y yo lo tragaba con hambre, los fuertes punzones que sentía en mi garganta poco a poco iban parando pero seguía doliendo, mi garganta ya no se sentía tan seca, y me sentía fresca bebiendo sangre. Mordí de nuevo para intentar succionar y lamer mas, Kid puso sus manos en mi delgada pero larga espalda tranquilizándome y eso me devolvió un poco a la realidad. Aunque seguía con la necesidad de seguir chupando sangre.

Mientras lo hacia, sentí con mi percepción de almas el ambiente en la habitación. Kid estaba cansado aunque no decía nada, se resignaba a lo que estaba pasando, Soul, por otra parte, estaba incrédulo mirando la escena, confundido y también algo furioso, y no entendía la razón del por que.

Senti mi garganta aliviada al igual que mi sed, ya no tenia necesidad de seguir succionando, el calor de mi cuerpo bajo y estaba tranquila. Lami lo ultimo de sangre que quedaba en su cuello y me separe de el, Kid sin mirarme me pregunto.

-Ya acabaste? –dijo inmóvil

-Si –susurre con voz ronca pasando mi lengua por mis nuevos dientes, sintiendo su textura y como eran. Kid saco sus manos de mi espalda y me volte a ver a Soul, que nos miraba fijamente a Kid y a mi.

-Creo que les debo una explicación, pero primero que Maka se vista, cuando terminen los quiero en el despacho de mi padre –dijo Kid arreglándose el traje y saliendo por la puerta.

El silencio invadía la habitación donde Soul y yo estábamos.

-Tu ropa esta en aquel armario –dijo con la cabeza baja y sus manos en los bolsillos señalando con su mirada un placard. Me dirigí a el y saque de el mi típica ropa, chaleco, camisa, corbata y gabardina etc etc. Fui a una de las camas y cerré la cortina dejando a Soul del otro lado de esta, sin poder ver nada.

-Que paso exactamente? -pregunte mientras me quitaba la bata de hospital, abajo tenia mi ropa interior.

-Eso debería preguntar yo –dijo el serio.

-No lo de ahora, sino, por que estoy en la enfermería de Shibusen –dije tomando mi ropa.

-Recuerdas algo de una casería de un Kishin que inmovilizaba a la gente? –

-Si –Note un ligero dolor en mi cuello y en mis hombros, me fije y tenia vendado –pásame un espejo –le dije preocupada ante eso, escuche como se dirigía a buscar eso.

-Recuerdas algo de esa batalla? –

Comencé a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza –Me salieron hojas de guadaña de la espalda tu me ayudaste a quitarlas –el espejo se deslizo por debajo de la cortina –gracias, y que mas?

-En esa distracción el Kishin despertó, y no se como pero se abalanzo contra ti y te mordió el cuello, te dejo una gran herida, casi te arranca ese pedazo de cuerdo, me asuste, muchísimo, paso todo tan rápido, tu grito de dolor me desconecto de la realidad, pero lo que me devolvió a ella fue el sonido de tu piel desgarrándose, te estaba comiendo, transforme mi brazo en guadaña y le corte la cabeza. Se convirtió en un alma por fin, pero era tarde, te habías desmayado, me desespere, te llamaba y no respondías, me saque mi chaqueta y te la puse alrededor de la herida con la ilusión de que la sangre parase, pero nada, te cargue en la moto y te traje lo mas rápido que pude. Te trataron pero me dijeron que tardarías en despertar

-Cuando llevo aquí? –dije viéndome la herida con el espejo, estaba vendado así que no podía apreciar mucho, pero tenia como huecos entre el cuello y el hombro, el Kishin tenia una boca muy grande –Me cosieron verdad? –dije pasando mis dedos por arriba del vendaje, dándome temblores de dolor.

-Si, no había forma de detener el sangrado a menos que cosieran esa parte de tu cuerpo, era como si ese pedazo de carne se fuera a caer… Llevas como 4 semanas aquí –dijo seriamente.

-1 mes? No es tanto –dije soltando el espejo y comenzar a ponerme mi camisa y mi corbata.

Me estaba poniendo mi falda –Menos de un mes…Pero para mi se me hizo eterno –su mano cruzo la abertura de la cortina y toco mi mejilla –fue una tortura. Fue mi culpa, si no me hubiera distraído no te hubieras herido así, estuviste a punto de morir por haberme distraído. Lo peor fue traerte al Shibusen, temía que con los movimientos de la moto te siguieras desangrando peor, o que aquel pedazo de cuerpo de tu hombro se saliera, estabas tan frágil como una muñeca rota. Venia a verte todos los días con la esperanza de verte abrir los ojos pero no lo hacías. Tenia miedo de que no volvieras a despertar por no haberte protegido bien –dijo entre sollozos. A cuadros me quede ante esto, tome la mano de Soul entre la mía y la estreche.

-No fue tu culpa Soul –dije con una sonrisa mientras mi otra mano hacia circulos en la suya.

En un rato ya estaba vestida así que salí.

-Vamos? –dije y Soul asintió para caminar conmigo hacia la Death Room.

En mi caminata hacia la Death Room nada había cambiado, salvo que todo el mundo me miraba ahora. Supongo que seria raro verme ahora luego de mucho tiempo. Soul caminaba detrás mio con la cabeza gacha. Caminamos a trabes del pasillo con hojas de guadaña en el techo que llevaba a la Death Room, por alguna razón mi alma se sentía nerviosa.

Entramos y en la Death Room se encontraban Shinigami-sama, Kid, Stein, y Spirit.

-Maka! Tu papa estuvo preocupado por ti! Ven y dale un abrazoooooo! –dijo lloriqueando el patético de Spirit mientras se lanzaba hacia mi, me corrí y le di un puñetazo en la cara, dejándole seco en pleno vuelo.

-Tu papa estuvo muy preocupado por ti Maka –dijo Stein riéndose.

-Holi Holi Maka! Has dormido bien? Te sientes mejor? –dijo Shinigami-sama con su típico tono burlón.

-No creo que eso sea muy apropiado de preguntar…-dije cansada con una nube negra encima.

Kid tosio –Vamos al punto, Maka lo tuyo no fue solamente una mordida de Kishin y un coma –Todos le prestamos atención –Por lo general los Kishins atacan y luego matan pero en este caso no se le dio la oportunidad. Digamos que una mordida es casi lo mismo que un ataque pero en el caso de un Kishin no, básicamente, bajo los efectos de la mordida, te has transformado en vampiro –no entendía nada y mi cara lo demostraba.

-Kid tiene razón –dijo Stein sosteniendo sus lentes- las mordidas de Kishin pasan poderes y transformaciones, podría haber sido cualquiera, en tu caso te toco la vampiro. Necesitas sangre para vivir, será como un agua mas para ti. Y no te creas esas babosadas de Crepúsculo, no tendrás ni supervelocidad, ni superoido, ni te transformaras en murciélago, solo tendrás un poco mas de fuerza y el impulso de beber sangre.

-Pero todo lo demás en ella sigue bien no? Puede seguir siendo técnica y una humana normal…-dijo Soul preocupado.

-Básicamente si, pero necesitara una fuente de sangre, dudo que Kid pueda estar siempre que a Maka le den ataques de sed –Shinigami-sama miro a Kid quien me miraba fijamente a mi.

-Pues yo no tengo problema en ser la fuente de Maka –dijo el como si nada. Mi papa le estaba mirando enfurecido, si hasta yo note algo.

-Yo vivo con Maka, seria el mas indicado para ser su fuente! –dijo furioso mirando a Kid y todos le miraron, se percato de eso y se dio vuelta –Si esto la hace mas fuerte puede beneficiarnos a los 2.

-Maka probo sangre? –pregunto Stein.

-Si, entre cuando intentaba morder a Soul así que fui yo quien la alimento –decía Kid mientras seguía mirando a Soul, este no le miraba pero estaba extremadamente enojado con el.

-No se puede revertir esto? No me molesta pero igual, en todo caso a alguien mas le paso lo mismo que a mi en Shibusen? –le dije a Shinigami-sama.

-Pues la verdad son pocas las personas que logran ser mordidas por Kishins, mueren o los matan ellos, pero en Shibusen actualmente solo tu jaja –Shinigami-sama se estaba riendo de mi, me siento como una estupida… -Bueno chicos supongo que eso es todo por hoy, Maka-chan seria mejor que regreses a la enfermería para verte la herida y luego podrás volver a casa, mañana podrás retomar las clases nuevamente, no perdiste mucho.

-Si, adios Shinigami-sama –dije para salir de la Death Room para ir a la enfermería. Kid y Soul me siguieron…momento por que Kid? –ehhh Kid no es por descortés pero por que nos acompañas? –dije nerviosa.

-Me pregunto lo mismo –decía Soul mirando mal a Kid.

-Por si necesitas beber mas y para dejarte en la enfermería con Soul y llamar a Nygus cuando estes alli y que te revise la herida.

Soul gruño y seguimos caminando, en efecto nos dejo en la enfermería.

-Maka no tienes sed? –dijo Kid desde el marco de la puerta.

-Eh? No… -susurre pero el se acerco demasiado a mi estábamos muy cerca –Kid? –dije retrocediendo.

-Quédate quieta –Empezó a tocar mi cabello y mis coletas-Alfin! Simétricas! –las luces y corazones se escapaban en sus ojos con total felicidad mientras salía de la enfermería dando fabulosos saltitos.

Soul cerro la puerta –Sinceramente me gustas mas con el pelo suelto –dijo enojado. Yo solo sonreí.

-Hey no te molestara tener que alimentarme? Me siento una molestia, estupido Kishin…Ah! Cierto! Olvide preguntarle a Shinigami-sama sobre esas hojas de guadaña! –dije acordándome de repente.

-No importa, por hoy te revisan y tendremos el resto del dia libre, mañana pregúntale –decía acercándose a mi- nah no me molesta algo tengo que hacer por ti.

-Cuantas almas llevamos? –dije para cambiar de tema.

-56 –susurro el.

-Mañana iré a ver a los demás –dije mirando la ventana

-Se van a poner contentos de saber que estas bien, en especial Chrona, se deprimió mucho cuando supo lo que te paso –rió el –carajo nos deprimió a todos…

Se quedaron en silencio. Maka podía sentir el alma de Soul tranquilizándose.

Al rato entro Nygus –Bien Maka, vamos a ver esa herida, te cambiare el vendaje y podrás irte, será algo asqueroso pero asi son las cosas. –Nygus cerro la cortina –Quítate el chaleco, gabardina y camisa, necesito tu cuello y hombro listo, voy a buscar elementos. Me quite mi ropa y entro Nygus con agua oxigenada, alcohol, elementos para coser, vendajes, cintas etc etc. Nygus me saco el vendaje dejando ver una herida que daba un jodido asco tremendo, era piel y sangre seca, pero si que daba asco, en especial ver esos huecos en donde me faltaba pedazos de carne. Comenzó a ponerme agua oxigenada y alcohol para desinfectar la herida y solté varios quejidos de dolor. Luego me anestesio el hombro para coser de nuevo algunos puntos flojos y después me vendo –Listo ya puedes volver a casa, te veo mañana para la revisión de la herida –me dijo con una sonrisa.

Tome mi ropa y toque la herida vendada, estaba seca, así que me puse mi camisa sin miedo de mancharla –Hey Soul, ahora somos iguales a ambos nos han herido –dije riendo.

-Me siento miserable, es mi culpa que estés así –dijo con la voz en la garganta.

-Ok quizás fue un chiste de mal gusto perdón –dije disculpándome mientras me terminaba de vestir –Vamos a casa –dije sonriéndole para levantarle los ánimos. El también me sonrió y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

Llegamos al departamento lo mire, nada había cambiado, solo estaba un poco sucio.

-Que? Esperabas algo nuevo? –dijo Soul con su sonrisa de tiburón.

-No pero esta muy sucio, mañana lo limpiare, estoy cansada –me dirigía para mi habitación, quería cambiarme de ropa. Mis ropas de misiones son muy pesadas

-Dormiste casi un mes, no se de que estas cansada –dijo riéndose. Le lance un cojín del sofá y me metí en mi habitación.

Me quede un rato ahí, caí en cuenta de que perdí un mes de clase, quería pedirle los apuntes a alguien y quiero ver a Tsubaki mañana así que no. Soul no toma apuntes, es mas, duerme en clase, así que tampoco. Pero debía preguntar no? A lo mejor tuvo la buena fe de conseguírmelos y yo desconfió. Me dirigí a su habitación y toque para abrir la puerta. Soul estaba viendo una revista de música mientras escuchaba música con su walkman, el al verme se quito los auriculares.

-Emm solo vine a preguntarte si tienes apuntes de todas las clases a las que no he podido asistir –Mi arma en ese momento abrio el cajon de un escritorio y saco varios papeles.

-Le pedí a Tsubaki fotocopia de todos sus apuntes para ti cuando despertases –

-Gracias –

-Dentro de un rato voy a comprar comida, que quieres? –me dijo mirando su walkman de nuevo.

-Pizza, y quiero alquilar una película –

Me miro extrañado –Esta bien, luego acompáñame a elegir la que quieras

Paso un rato y salí con Soul a una pizzería, fuimos en su moto ya que nos quedaba bastante lejos de nuestro complejo de apartamentos. El viento chocaba contra mi cara, hacia calor así que se sentía bien la brisa fresca. El cabello de Soul chocaba contra mi cara, y eso me trajo una fragancia conocida

-Estuviste usando mi shampoo de coco? –me rei al decirle eso. Soul se molesto.

-Cállate! Se me acabo el mió! Y tu no lo ibas a usar! –su voz estaba totalmente molesta y eso lo hacia gracioso –de que te ríes!

-Es que hueles muy afeminado…y suenas gracioso! –me comencé a reír mas.

Nos quedamos un tiempo en la pizzería mientras que nuestra orden se preparaba. Soul me contó un poco que paso mientras estaba en coma. Al parece cuando venían todos a verme Black Star me dibujaba el vendaje y la cara, y Liz le pegaba para que me dejase en paz, tomare venganza, pronto, muy pronto, estupido mono. Chrona y Tsubaki la pasaron muy mal. Kid venia a verme cada día, Soul de por si ya casi vivía en la enfermería esperando que despertase, nadie podía moverlo, incluso se peleo con mi papa.

Luego de que tuviéramos nuestra orden fuimos a un videoclub que estaba cerca y alquilamos una película de comedia, las de terror son malísimas, y aburren, mas de una vez Soul y yo nos quedamos dormidos en medio de una. Llegamos a casa y pusimos la película en el dvd mientras yo iba a buscar unos platos y servilletas para comer la pizza. Le pase un plato y una servilleta a Soul.

-Toma, que luego se te cae muzarella y tomate a la funda del sofá y yo lo tengo que limpiar cerdo –Soul puso la pizza en el plato y lo tomo a regañadientes.

Fui a buscar una cocacola y 2 vasos y Soul ya estaba poniendo la película y seleccionándole el idioma. 2 vasos…

-Por cierto y Blair? –pregunte extrañada de no haberla visto.

-dijo que no estaría hoy, tenia cosas que hacer, una lastima, se perdió de tu despertar –me dirigí hacia el con ambos vasos llenos.

-Hoy nadie lo sabe –dije y me senté en el sillón a ver la película.

La película resulto bastante mas decepcionante de lo que esperaba, tenia momentos de risa pero me aburría. Que mala. Soul había terminado de comer y yo también quedo un pedazo que lleve a la heladera y Soul seguramente comería en el desayuno. No se, a mi no me gusta la pizza fría. Me volví a sentar para terminar de verla, paso un rato y comencé a tener sed y punzones en la garganta, la sentía acalorada. Fui y tome un poco de agua, pero no era ese tipo de sed, era del otro, ya no sentía el dolor de hoy a la tarde, pero molestaba. Tenia sed, pero ahora no queria beber sangre, así que me volví al sillón.

Soul me estaba mirando, creo que se estaba dando cuenta, mi boca se abria por la sed –No es sed de agua lo que tienes verdad? –negué con la cabeza –ven aquí –dijo para jalar mi mano y luego hacer que me pare, para atraerme hacia el y presionar mi cintura para que lograra sentarme sobre el, ambas piernas mías estaban al lado de su cuerpo, mi cuerpo se calento al darme cuenta de la situación. Soul tiro un poco de su remera dejando su cuello expuesto. Me relamí y le dio un fuerte lenguetazo a su cuello, comenzando desde el hombro.

Su piel era aspera, pero estaba caliente, mi lengua no dejaba de dar lametones al cuello de el sean cortos o largos, pero podia escuchar que Soul suspiraba y sentia que su piel se estaba calentando, no solo yo ni el, el aire en si tambien se calentaba, aquí habia algo mas que mi necesidad de sangre. Mis manos se apoyaron en su pecho y mordi el cuello de Soul, este dio un quejido de dolor pero luego se tranquilizo y puso su mano en mi cintura. La sangre comenzo a escurrirse por su cuello y empeze a lamerla y chuparla.

Segui asi por un buen rato, haciendo que Soul suspirara, hasta que me sacie de sangre y me aleje de su cuello mientras me relamia, mi arma tomo mi mano y me atrajo mas a el para susurrarme.

-se siente algo mas en el ambiente no? Hace calor… -dijo con la voz ronca

-Si…-susurre yo

-Hey Maka quieres…? –entendi su indirecta, y no tenia ganas de decirle que no, el calor en mi cuerpo me hizo decir que si mientras me apegaba mas a el. Su mano se dirigio a la mia y la tomo llevandola hacia el bulto que habia en sus pantalones. Esta vez fue el quien comenzo a lamerme el cuello, y tambien, besarlo, se sentia bien, los suspiros no se hicieron esperar para salir de mi boca. Mi mano comenzo a acariciar ese bulto a la vez que buscaba el boton del pantalón mientras que la otra se dirigia por debajo de su camisa. Las suyas se dirigieron a mis pechos y mis muslos.

Terminamos sintiendo algo mejor que besarnos el cuello

_**Ace mucho qe no escribo d soul Eater…no esperaba ke me qedara asi xD**_


End file.
